The Fab Life of Rosie Weasley
by nwkd
Summary: Rosie Weasley's diary from 6th year. Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **dont own anything ... blah blah blah

**A/N:** I was reading the Georgia Nicolson series and thought it would be fun to make a diary for Rosie Weasley. Reviews and constructive critizem welcome!!

* * *

**august 30**

**my room**

**12:00 p.m.**

It is extremely difficult being a sixteen year old.

Thanks to my mom I have got extremely curly, unruly, frizzy, impossible to manage hair. I have repeatedly asked mum for a potion to fix it but she refuses. It's not like we don't have the money. We have the second biggest house in Godrics Hallow (first being Uncle Harry's).

To top it off, it is red.

I also have freckles all over my body. I look like I have permanent dragon pox. Thanks dad.

You would think that two people who helped save the wizarding world would have some consideration when they reproduced.

**12:15**

Mum came into my room to see if I began to read my school books yet.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well because you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Just thought you would want a head start. Hugo has."

"That is because Hugo is a nerd." I was simply stating the truth.

She tutted at me on the way out.

Ho hum, I have more important things to worry about. Like figuring out what to wear on the train back.

**1:30**

Have gone through my entire wardrobe and decided I have no clothes. Which means I will have to go shopping.

**3:00**

In Diagon Alley with Aly Longbottom. I didn't need much so I only bought cut new lippy, eyeliner, three new tops, and a skirt. It makes me look very sophisticated.

Stopped for a quick snack of treacle tart and to discuss tomorrow.

"I cannot believe my dad is taking the train tomorrow. It's bad enough that he works at the school, he's got to embarrass me on the train too."

"Well, at least you don't have to take Herbology with him." I said, "I mean I like your dad, but he is quite literally obsessed with plants."

"Try living with him. It's dreadful."

We discussed our parents for a bit more. Then Aly said, (through a mouthful of tart, mind you) "So what are we going to do about this finding a boyfriend plan?"

"I'm not sure. There is that boy in James's grade, Peter Doyle. He's quite nice."

"To bad he's been dating Megan Applebye since first year."

"True." I thought for a bit. "Well, I know one person I will not be dating. That slime ball Scorpius Malfoy. I would rather vomit slugs for life than kiss him."

Then we laughed like we had drunk a cauldron of Essence of Insanity (i.e. a lot).

**7:00**

Came home to find mum and dad snuggled together on the couch. Erlack! I even think I saw them kissing.

To get them to stop I made vomiting noises then said, "It is very unhealthy to expose your child to pornography."

They ignored me and kept on with the songfest.

I don't know how Uncle Harry stood being around them when they were at school. Them being all over each other all the time.

**8:30**

Perhaps I will go to bed early so I am refreshed for my boy search tomorrow.

**8:32**

Or not.

Dad has come into my room. Without knocking of course.

He said, "Rosie, you awake?"

"No."

He continued anyway. "I just wanted to talk to you about something. I know you're getting older and interested in boys now."

Oh great. He was going to give me the sex talk. Merlin save me.

"Dad, I know all about sex. I'm exposed to porn 24/7 with you and mum."

His ears went all red (another thing he passed on to me) and he chuckled. "Alright, it's just that I know you'll be interested in boys this year, just want you to be careful."

Hahahahahahahahahha. If he only knew.

He stopped at my doorway, turned around and said, "Just stay away from the Slytherins, you're better than that."

Oh, gods. Here we go again with the "evil" Slytherin story. To shut him up I said, "I know dad, don't worry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight love."


	2. Chapter 2

**september 1**

**9:52**

Got up to late to pick out nice clothes. Must settle for old sweater and jeans. Rush, rush, rush to get all my things together.

**10:01**

Rushed for no reason. We can't leave until Hugo finds his prefect badge. He realized he didn't have it on and almost gave birth to a hippogriff. He's so pathetic. It's just a stupid badge.

**10:02**

Mum actually made me unpack my entire trunk just to look for a stupid pin.

**10:53**

Kings Cross making a mad dash for the train.

Hugo's badge was in Crookshanks basket. Probably trying to eat it. That cat is mental. Mum wanted me to take him to school but I refuse to take care of him. I have other things to worry about (i.e. boys).

**11:30**

In the compartment with Aly, James, and Al. Hugo and Lily are probably off snogging their textbooks somewhere.

These two little second years walked by us and said, "Hi, James." Then started giggling like loons.

Girls always did that around James, acting like he's some sort of god. Quite annoying really.

Al said, "Looks like your fan club has already begun."

"What can I say? They know a handsome bloke when they see one. Not to mention, I'm a great quidditch player."

Aly turned to me and said, "Is it getting smaller in here, or is James head taking up more room?"

We all laughed, except James who said, "Aly, you complain now but you'll miss me when I graduate this year. You'll have all this empty space and nothing to do with it."

"I think I'll live."

**3:06**

I'd forgotten how dreadfully boring the train was. Everyone has fallen asleep. Maybe I will go change into my robes.

**3:08**

Halfway to the loo, I was stopped by Emmett Jennings (a Ravenclaw in my year).

"Hi Rosie! How was your summer? Do anything fun? I went to America. I missed you. You miss me?" He gave me this really creepy smile, but he was trying so I decided to blow him off nicely.

"Hey Emmett. Summer was good, I stayed home. I was actually really busy, so I didn't have time to miss anything. Bye." I turned into the loo then.

I don't understand why he never gets the fact that I don't like him. He's been at this since third year.

**3:10**

Walked back into the compartment and found Al and James huddled over a piece of parchment (Aly was snoring away in the corner).

"What's that?" I asked and they both jumped about ten feet in the air. Opps. "Sorry."

James whispered, "Come in and shut the door."

Al said, "Dad gave it to us. He said it's about time that we had this, considering were in the last two years of school."

"But he didn't tell us what it is. He just said that it's extremely helpful."

"So as far as we know it's just a bit of parchment?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's got something hidden in it."

We thought for a bit. Then Al said, "Let's meet in the common room this weekend to figure it out."

**5:26**

Hogwarts at last! I can't help but smile every time I see the castle.

We heard Hagrid screaming for the first years as soon as we stepped off the train.

"Hi Hagrid," I said, "How are you?"

"Hello kids! You come down to me hut soon. I'll make me rock cakes!"

Oh Merlin, those things were horrid. I have no idea how my parents at them. Then again my dad eats anything.

**6:00**

Instead of paying attention to the sorting, Aly and I decided to begin the boy search.

Aly had decided on Matthew Thomas, a Hufflepuff in 7th year. I still hadn't made my decision so she was helping me.

"What about Lucas Trixon? He's rather fit."

"Aly, he's Head Boy. His idea of a date is probably a trip to the library."

"You're right. Still he is-" She stopped.

"What? Did you just swallow one of my Uncles Tongue Toffee? Why'd you stop?"

She leaned in and whispered, "Is _that_ Scorpius Malfoy?! He looks absolutely gorgey!"

What in the name of Hagrid's giant knickers was she talking about? I turned to look and tell her she was cra- WHOA!

She was right! He was not the Malfoy he was last year. His greasy slicked back hair now fell gracefully over his grey eyes and he definitely grew out of that scrawny stage. Pwhroar! He was really fit and absolutely beautiful.

I must have been staring for a while because James said, "To bad were forbidden to talk to any Slytherins. Our parents would kill us."

I turned to him. "Who said I want to talk to him, he's just nice to look at. Besides I bet he's still a prat."

Aly said, "Prat or not, he is still gorgeous." Then we both laughed while the guys rolled their eyes (which was not a strange thing).

**6:45**

Could tomorrow's classes get any worse?

Herbology, Charms, and History of Magic.

**6:46**

The answer to that is yes.

I've just noticed I have double potions also.

With the Slytherins.

**6:50**

At least I'll have Scorpius to look at.

SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!

**11:18**

**in bed**

I wonder what dad would say if I _did_ date a Slytherin.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Keep em comin (please D) 


	3. Chapter 3

**wednesday september 2**

**7:30 a.m.**

Actually woke up in enough time to make myself presentable. Decided to go for the natural look (light cover-up, three layers of mascara, lip gloss, tie loosely tied, and shirt untucked).

Perfect!

**9:00**

Yay for first period Herbology! (not)

I got there fairly early and saved a seat for Al.

I bent into my bag to check my mirror (to reapply my lip gloss). When I came back up Emmett was sitting in the empty seat next to me. Wonderful, now I was stuck with him for the rest of the year.

**9:15**

Al stumbled into class 15 minutes late. Good to see this year wouldn't be any different than the rest. He joined the table with me and Emmett.

"How nice of you to invite your boyfriend to sit with us." He whispered.

I kicked him under the table, stuck my tongue out, and picked up the boil we were supposed to be juicing.

**10:15**

Emmett found it fitting to walk me (and Al by default) to Charms. It wasn't.

We meet up with Aly outside the door. She was waiting with half the class for Professor Flitwick.

"How was my dad this year?"

Before I had a chance to answer Emmett jumped in. "He's wicked! It must be awesome having him as a father. He knows so much about plants."

Aly rolled her eyes at me. "Emmett aren't you going to be late?"

"No, I'll be fine. I have Binns anyway, he wouldn't notice if I caught on fire." He continued to drone on for all of England.

Thankfully Flitwick came. I have never been so happy to see him in my life.

Emmett eventually left and Al, Aly, and I sat down together. Aly leaned over to me and said, "I don't know why you talk to him. He's so annoying."

"It's not like I want to. He's just always there. I can't get away."

Al started to say, "Because he loves yo-" but Flitwick squeaked at him and he stopped.

**in bed**

**8:15 p.m.**

I've just gotten back from the hospital wing. First day back and I very nearly blew myself up.

Honestly, how was I supposed to know that adding that extra beet root would make the potion explode? I was only trying to make it a nicer color than that dreadful grey it was.

On the bright side, only part of my eyebrow was singed off. On the dark side, Scorpius was made to walk me to the hospital wing. Just because he finished his potion first.

Aly offered to take his place but he insisted (which I found strange but maybe he was just desperate to get out off class).

Once outside out the classroom he tried to pick me up and carry me but I pushed away.

"I'm fine I can walk. It was just a tiny explosion."

"Yeah, a tiny explosion that made your entire cauldron disintegrate."

"Well, I'm not my cauldron. I'm in one piece and I can walk so kindly leave." I began to walk away and I stumbled a bit. He caught me and my heart skipped a beat. Shutupshutupshutup heart!

I pulled away but he just held me tighter. "I'm not going to let you go so just stop fighting."

Gods he was so annoying. How did I ever find him the slightest bit attractive? "Let go of me." I smiled, but not in a nice way, "Please."

He let me go (thank god) but said, "Fine, if you don't want my help I'll just walk behind you."

I turned to face him. "Why are you so bloody concerned? Our families hate one another or did you forget that?"

"I know but it's my arse on the line if you don't make it to the hospital wing in one piece."

"Fine, but don't touch me." I said that more for my hearts sake than my own.

When we got to the hospital wing (without his help, thank you very much) Scorpius told Madam Pomfrey what happened. He made it sound like I blew up the entire dungeon.

M. Pomfrey tutted to her office to get something to restore my eyebrows and Malfoy turned to me.

"I would like to stay to make sure everything is fine but you may hex me. So, see you later."

On his way out I could have sworn he mumbled, "don't hate you" but I was probably delusional from the explosion.

**8:17**

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**friday september 4**

**transfigurations**

**10:15 a.m.**

Malfoy came up to me before class started and asked me how I felt.

I said "Nygggh."

Apparently to him that meant "fine" cause he said, "Good to hear." and walked away.

After he had left Aly and Al started at me like I was a staring at thing.

"What?!" I asked. Maybe if I acted dumb. . .

"Don't what me." Aly whispered.

"What was that all about?" Al pointed to where Scorpius was sitting.

I smacked his hand down. "Don't point, he'll see. He just wanted to see how I was. I mean he did walk me to the hospital wing the other day." What was I being so defensive? It was Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

Aly wasn't convinced. "Yeah, well what was with the answer you gave him. 'Nygggh.' What in the name of pants was that?"

"He surprised me! I wasn't expecting him to be there."

They continued to stare at me so I just started taking notes.

**9:45 p.m.**

Meet the gang in the common room to figure out the parchment from Uncle Harry.

We were huddled around the paper when Hugo came to annoy us.

"Are you four up to no good again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax troll breath, we're not going to blow the school up."

"Wait, wait, wait," James flapped his hands (looking quite foolish is you ask me). "Hue, say that again. Watch the paper."

We all looked at the paper as Hugo repeated himself. As soon as he said "up to no good" the parchment began to shake.

"Whoa," Hugo said, "What is that? Is that the map our parents always talk about?"

"You mean the one that shows everything going on in Hogwarts?" Aly asked him.

He nodded.

"Holy hippogriff! We need to figure out how to open this thing!"

**10:25**

Still haven't figured out the words to open the map.

So far we've got "I swear that I am up to no good." Whenever someone said that the entire map would appear for about five seconds then it would vanish.

We were so frustrated, we started saying anything.

"I swear that I am really up to no good." I said.

Nothing.

James tried. "I swear that I am up to no good, please open."

Nothing.

Al. "I double swear that I am up to no good"

Nothing.

Aly screamed out, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

We looked at her like he had seven heads. James said, "I solemnly swear? Why would you say that?"

Before she had a chance to answer Al said, "Wait! Guys look, the map stayed. I think we figured it out!"

He was right, the map was staying! Success!!

James was so excited he hugged Aly and said, "I could kiss you!"

She turned bright red and went "Huunng."

* * *

**A/N:** Figured I would upload two at once cause I wont be uploading for a while. Huge project coming up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**friday september 25**

**9:00 a.m.**

I cannot believe it! Slughorn separated me and Aly just because we blew up another cauldron. He's just jealous because we have a gift in potions.

Actually he said we "are careless, silly girls who have a gift of making trouble" but that doesn't have quite as nice of a ring to it.

To top it off, my new partner is Scorpius. Don't get me wrong, he is very yummy to look at but makes it extremely difficult to concentrate.

Come to think of it, he's the reason out cauldron exploded. He gave me a dreamy smile when I should have been counting stirs and my brain fell out.

He's been doing that an awful lot lately (Scorpius, not my brain). Every time I see him he gives me a smile and says, "Weasley." It makes my knees turn to jelly. I don't know why.

He's just a Malfoy.

**12:00**

Ate lunch with Aly and Al. James kept running off to the loo.

Today is James's first Quidditch match as captain. If that wasn't scary enough, it's against Slytherin.

Lily came to sit with us, already in her Quidditch gear.

Al said, "You do know the games not for another 2 hours?"

"I know, I'm just very excited. It's my first game, very exhilarating!" She squeaked.

Aly said, "Well can you go be excited somewhere else? I have a headache."

"Fine, Scorpius Malfoy keeps looking over here anyway. Probably trying to see if we're talking strategy." Lily shuddered as she said his name.

I turned to look and we instantly made I contact. He smiled again. Crikey.

Lily broke the stare. "Well, I'm going to go study the plays once more before the big game! Bye."

Chaser or not, she was still a nerd.

**2:00**

Lumbered off to the Quidditch pitch with the gang, Lily, and Hugo.

The Potters went off to the locker rooms when we got to the pitch. (They all played on the team. James was seeker, Lily was a Chaser, and Al was a beater.)

Aly, Hugo, and I continued to the stadium. Halfway up to the seats I realized I had left my bag in Transfigurations. I had to go get it before the House Elves went through it.

Aly offered to come with me but I said, "Nah, you can spend some quality time with Hugo while I'm gone."

She kicked me but continued up the stairs. She can be extremely violent at times.

**2:15**

Dropped my bag off in my dorm and grabbed a package of Cauldron Cakes for a mid-game snack.

On my way back to the pitch I ran into none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Literally.

I fell to the floor with a thud and quickly rearranged myself so my knickers weren't showing. That was the last thing I needed.

"You really are an accident waiting to happen," he said as he dragged me to my feet, "I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you." He smiled again. I felt my ears go beetroot.

"Aren't you going to be late for the game?" It was all I could manage to say without sounding like a fool.

"I'm the captain. I can do whatever I want. Besides the game doesn't start for another 15 minutes."

"Oh," I paused. I really wanted to ask him why he was being so nice to me but all I could manage was, "Why are you doing this?"

He looked confused. "Doing what?"

"Talking to me. Being nice."

"Well, there's no reason to be mean, is there?" He smiled again. "Just because our parents don't get along doesn't mean we can't. Besides, if were going to be potions partners we might as well become friends."

He had a point. I said, "You have a point."

"So," he held out his hand, "Fiends?"

"Friends." I said shaking it.

We walked back to the Quidditch pitch together not really saying much. When we got to the locker rooms I was about to leave without saying bye, but he stopped me.

"Rose, not going to wish your _friend_ good luck?" Was he flirting with me?!

Before I could stop it I said, "You're playing Gryffindor, no amount of luck is going to help you. But I will be cheering for you."

He looked a little shocked and I added, "Silently of course." I smiled and ran off.

Oh dear Merlin, I had started a flirting game with him and I didn't even know about it. I have got to gain better control over my body.


	6. Chapter 6

**3:20 p.m.**

Bloody hell. I think my ears are bleeding.

I never knew Aly was so into Quidditch. She's screaming like a banshee for James. Usually we just look at all the fit players and not really pay attention to what is happening.

Even Hugo notice.

He said, "So Aly, I guess your headache is gone?"

Aly said, "Shut up dork, I'm just being a supportive friend."

Hugo rolled his eyes at me and whispered, "Try supportive crush."

I hit him. "Aly doesn't have a crush on James. That's gross."

No sooner did the words leave my mouth, Aly leaned over to me and said, "James look quite fit in his Quidditch robes doesn't he?"

I said, "That's disgusting. That's my cousin."

"So?"

I swear this girl needs help.

**my bed with the curtains closed**

**5:00**

Everyone is off celebrating our victory in the common room. I'm too mad to move from my bed.

I'm not mad because we won, I'm mad at Al. And James since he told him to do it. But Al listened!

I cannot believe Al actually hit Scorpius in the head with his beater bat. He knocked him unconscious! He's such an arrogant git.

I said to Al, "Why do you find the need to put people out cold?"

"It's Malfoy, he deserves to be out cold."

"JUST BECAUSE HE'S A MALFOY DOESN'T MEAN HE'S A BAD PERSON!" Oops, hadn't meant to say that quite so loud…

Aly said, "Rose, don't you think you're over reacting? Al has a point, he is just Malfoy."

"No, it's not my fault Albus Severus Potter is an enormous git."

At that point James came over, "What's her problem?" he asked Aly.

"I don't have a problem. You all have a problem." Then I stormed up the stairs.

And I've been in my room ever since.

**5:30**

Oh bloody hell.

Someone had just come crashing up to the dormitory. It has to be Aly, no one else is that loud when they're trying to be quite.

I heard a loud bang then "bollocks." Yup, definitely Aly.

The curtains round my bed ripped open and there she stood, look as radiant as always (not).

"Is everything alright?" Why does she have to be all 'concerned friend'?

"Everything's fine. Don't worry; go back to the common room. Have fun."

"No, I'm going to bed. Why'd you blow up on Al and James before?"

Er, what should I say? "Um, well they were being mean weren't they?"

"Yeah, to Malfoy. Were always mean to Malfoy, you usually are too."

I said, "Maybe we shouldn't anymore. You know, he might not be that bad."

Aly looked at me like I was half insane (she is not wrong there. I didn't even know what I was saying). "Do you have a crush on him or something?"

It was my turn to look at her like SHE was crazy.

"Oh Merlin, you do!"

"What? No I do not!"

She said, "Yes, you do! Crikey, what's your dad going to say to that?"

I threw my pillow at her, "Nothing because there is no crush, tosser."

Aly was practically singing, "Yes there is. Are you going to go visit him in the hospital wing tomorrow? You should, to tell him you looooooooove him! Rosie loves Scor –"

"Alyssa… shut up now."

**9:45**

I do NOT have a crush on Scorpius bloody Malfoy. That's disgusting.

**11:00**

Maybe I'll stop by the hospital wing tomorrow anyway. Just to see how he's doing.

**1:00 a.m.**

Oh bugger.


	7. Chapter 7

**saturday september 26**

Woken up at the crack of 9 a.m. by a tapping at the window. I heard Aly snoring from her bed and Megan Cory showed no signs of moving.

Guess ill have to drag myself to the window.

**9:06**

YES!!!!! Uncle George has sent me a package.

Must read the letter first. There may be instructions on how to open the package without it blowing up.

_Rosie,_

_I've sent you a package of Correction Quills from the store to use in class. I tested all of them and they are all in tip-top shape. Don't waste them on notes, use them wisely (i.e. tests). Hope all is well at Hogwarts. Can't wait to see you a Christmas._

_Uncle George, xxxx_

_P.S. Don't tell your mum and dad about the quills, they'll be livid. Especially since your father said not to send them. Oh well…_

Hahahahaha!! Uncle George was officially the best uncle in the world! Things like this make me wish I got to meet Uncle Fred…

**9:30**

It is unbelievably nice out today. I may go blind from the sun.

**10:20**

No need to worry about going blind for I am forced to be a hermit all day.

Why does Emmett have to stalk me?

The gang was having a late breakfast, discussing our plans of sun bathing and swimming in the lake when Emmett literally appeared out of no where.

"Rose, do you want to hang out today? It's really nice out and I thought we would go for a walk. Does that sound good?"

I looked at the gang for some help but all they did was stare back. Cheers.

I said, "Er…that sounds lovely but the thing is…er, I feel a bit peaky so we may have to cancel."

He looked really disappointed. Kind of like I killed his owl. "Alright, feel better than."

After he had gone James said, "You're still coming with us right?"

"Well, I can't not can I? I told Emmett I was sick, I've got to stay in."

Aly said, "But it's so nice out! And I thought we were going to wear out new bikini's we bought."

James smiled and said, "Aly, you don't have to wear anything is you like. I won't complain."

Aly took blushing to a new level and started tossing her hair around and giggling like a tart. We just looked at her.

In an attempt to save from the embarrassment (to late I say), Al said, "Well you better get a head start on your lurgy."

"Yeah, maybe I should stop off to see Madam P. to make it more authentic."

Aly, trying to mutter but failing because I heard her, said, "Or to visit someone" so I kicked her.

**five minutes later**

Maybe I should go see him anyway.

I mean we ARE friends.

Oh, I don't know.

**11:15**

I cannot believe I actually walked to the hospital wing.

But the question is, should I go in?

**11:17**

No, I don't think I will.

**11:30**

I push the door open.

Oh Merlin, what am I doing?

He hasn't seen me yet. Maybe I'll just sneak back out. Yes, sneaky sneaky…

"Rose?"

Bugger, he spotted me. And gave me that really gorgy smile than makes my knees go floppy.

Okay, breath and try to say something normal.

"Hi." Good, that's a good start.

"Hello, what brings you here?"

Er…what did bring me here? I don't remember actually telling my legs to go. I just sort of appeared in front of the door.

"Er…I figured, like we…we, you know…like, friends?" What was I saying?!

Apparently Scorpius understood because he said, "Yes, we are friends."

"Good, so how do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday. Your cousin has a mean swing."

I felt myself blush. "Sorry about that. They got an ear full from me about it."

Scorpius looked amused. "Thank you. That was nice of you."

**the common room**

**3:00**

Scorpius and I talked for three hours! The best part is that it was about nothing!

He did teach me this wicked charm that you do to your parchment so you can wear note without getting caught, I'll have to try it next week.

And although I hate to admit it. I think Aly might be right.

I maybe have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. But just a little one. I'll probably be over it in about a week.

**3:30**

It is dreadfully boring being alone in the common room. There is literally no one here but me. I maybe forced to do some History of Magic homework.

**3:40**

I always thought it was P. Binns that made the class boring. Was I wrong. Did you know that in 1890 there was a Goblin Civil War? No? Do you care? Didn't think so.

**4:15**

Oh thank heavens, someone came into the common room.

Yes!! It is Aly and Al. they came and sat on the couch.

Aly said, "Oh Rose, you missed the best time. We hung by the lake and went swimming. Oh! And Jimmy said the funniest thing!"

I looked at her. "Who's Jimmy?"

"James of course."

Al and I looked at each other and did our eyebrow raising thingy.

"Anyway these little first years were swimming in the lake and he shouted at them, 'Careful there the giant squid may think you're food and swallow you up.' Oh, it was so funny."

Was it? And if she said "oh" one more time I was going to have to kill her. Al looked at me and rolled his eyes.

Aly was laughing so much the she began to have a coughing fit. Al thumped her on the back to stop her from dying. Sadly.

Al stood up and said, "I'm off to the library. I've got a date with Penny Pritchett."

I said, "That Hufflepuff girl? Why the library? You're actually going to study?"

"No, but no one ever goes into the Arithmacey section. And if they do, I've got dad's invisibility cloak. Toodles."

**4:30**

After I was certain Al was gone I turn to Aly. She was still giggling to herself.

"Aly, if you would stop being a tart, I have something to tell you."

She ignored me and kept giggling. Gods, she was annoying.

I took a deep breath, "If you could kindly stop laughing I'll gave you a Correction Quill Uncle George sent me."

That shut her up.

"Thank you. So I went to the hospital wing today."

She said, "You actually went there? I thought you were only faking lurgy."

"I was…"

"Then wh –"

"I went to see Malfoy."

She was all agog. "Well, what happened?"

"Nothing we just talked…for three hours."

"All you did was talk?"

"Well…there was on point that made me a little jelliod."

Aly raised her eyebrows at me.

"When I was leaving I leaped off the bed and turned to leave. But he grabbed my hand and stopped me. Then he sort of stroked my hand and looked into my eyes and thanked me for coming."

"Crikey."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!!! Sorry I haven't really thanks all you reviewers but I've been so busy. I was basically getting the chapters up and out and then running off todo my homework. I truely love you all for reading my story (and actually liking it!!) Thanks again!!

* * *

**monday october 13**

**9:00 a.m.**

Why must McGonagall torture us. It's bad enough that we have double Tranfigurations on a Monday morning. Must we also have a full lecture with not magic at all?

Maybe I'll try that charm Scorpius taught me. It would be nice to talk to him. I haven't really had a chance lately outside of Potions.

Okay so point my wand at the parchment (which is difficult when you are trying to hide), and…perfect!

Now what to write?

**9:20**

After much consideration I decided to send:

'_Hi. I'm extremely bored and I thought 'why not try out the charm' so…here I am.'_

I don't think that makes me sound desperate to talk to him. Because I'm not. Ish.

I hadn't even sent out the full sentence and words were already appearing on my parchment.

'_It's about time you joined me. I've been waiting weeks for you to write.'_

I smirked and wrote, _'You could have just written me.'_

'_I wanted to see if you would write me at all.'_

'_Why wouldn't I?'_

'_Weasleys and Malfoys haven't always been the best of friends.'_

'_Yeah, I keep forgetting that.'_

'_This would be so much easier if we just sat together.'_

'_Well, I can't just get up and move. That would look a little strange.'_

'_Yes, but maybe later tonight we could'_

What? Why did he stop? Stop stopping!! We could what? Play chess? Snog within a inch of our life? WHAT?

I looked up to see why and saw the end of my life. McGonagall was over Scorpius's shoulder hold the parchment.

My life if officially over.

**great hall – lunch**

**11:30**

I cannot believe it!

I said to Aly, "I cannot believe it!"

Aly said, "You did kid of deserve it."

"You're not helping. Besides, I don't even care about the detention part."

James said, "You have detention? What for?"

Aly said, "Not just detention. She's stuck in all day Saturday, cleaning the trophy room with Malfoy."

I said, "You're still not helping."

James suddenly became very over protective. "It's Malfoy's fault you have detention?"

"Sort of."

"Want me to kick his arse?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I want you to sit down. It's not a big deal."

Al said, "Wait, isn't Saturday the first Hogsmead trip? You're not going?"

"I guess not."

James said to Aly, "I guess it's just me and you. Al here has his own date to attend to."

Aly turned absolutely purple and shoved her face into her potions book.

I rolled my eyes and said to Al, "Taking Penny out for a romantic evening, are we?"

Al said, "Penny? No that was just a one time thing. This week it's Jocleen Kimble."

I said, "'This week?' James, he's turning into you."

James threw a roll at me (which I skillfully dodged) and said, "Isn't she a 7th year? I think she's in my Transfigurations."

"Yup, she's more experienced. That's how I like them." Then he ran off after her.

I said, "He's disgusting. Dating a 7th year because she's 'more experienced.' Your dad is going to kill him."

Aly said, "Not as much as your dad would kill you if you dated a Malfoy."

I didn't have the energy to murder her so I settled for shoving her off the bench.

**wednesday october 15**

**9:50 p.m.**

I think my depression has made me go insane. I accidentally told Emmett I would hang out with him.

He asked me in Herbology if I was going to Hogsmead.

I said, "No, I've got detention all day."

"Oh, I guess I'll go alone then."

He looked like he was going to slit his wrist with the trimming shears. Because I am a nice person (or crazy) I said to him, "How about next time you ask me out I'll go, no matter what?"

He cheered up right quick and said, "Sounds good! Maybe we could go to the Three Broomsticks or –"

"Emmett, I didn't give you the unbreakable vow, I can still change my mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**saturday october 18**

**11:00 a.m.**

It is really depressing watching your friends go have fun when you can't. I even saw Hugo holding hands with some little blonde twitchy Ravenclaw.

As Aly and I were doing dramatic goodbyes (much to Filch's dislike), Scorpius came up behind me.

He said, "I never knew you were interested in acting. You always struck me as a potions person."

I turned around, prepared to tell him how full of humor he was (not) but I didn't realize how close he was. My nose was literally in his chest. I never noticed how tall he was (or how good he smelt. Like himself. Not like I expected him to smell any differently. Maybe like Hagrid, all animalist or something. . . SHUT UP BRAIN!!).

He put at arms length and said, "Come on, it's time to play house elf."

**1:00**

Why in the name of Merlin's pajamas are there so many trophies? Who cares about this Tom Riddle bloke and his awards? Not me, I can tell you that.

Also, I have no clue how Grandmum and Grandpa Granger get along without magic. It is torture cleaning these bloody things by hand. My fingers have gone all pruney from the water.

**2:30**

As I was cleaning a particularly large trophy, Scorpius called me.

"Hey Rose, look at this! You're parents and uncle have an award for special services to the school. From when they were twelve. How wicked is that?"

I was going to say "I know" but I only got up to the "I." when I turned around to walk to him I walked right into the water pail. Soapy water went all over the floor and I went flying across the room.

Into Scorpius's arms.

As my brain melted and fell out of my ear, he laughed and said, "You're the only person I know who needs Skele-gro after cleaning a trophy room. _Scorgify._"

The water disappeared but Scorpius still didn't let me go. And there was nothing I could do about it because I had no brain.

He looked into my eyes and my brain officially went on a vacation. His eyes were really gorgy, all sort of light grey with blue in the center. Yummy yum.

After what felt like forever I managed to say, "We should, er. . . like, maybe, get back. . . er, finish. . . like clean. . . maybe?" It wasn't very coherent but it was something.

He said, "No, I don't think it's time for that yet."

Then he kissed me!! I felt like I was in one of those cheesy muggle movies that I watch with mum. There were fireworks and singing and waves crashing. His lips were all soft and warm and all together amazing. He kept one hand on my back and put one on the back of my head (thankfully, because I thought it was going to fall off). Then he pulled me in really close to him. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I settled for putting them around his neck. He seemed to like that because he sort of moaned and bit my bottom lip. I don't mean he bit it off, just a slight little nibble. It doesn't sound very nice, but believe me, it's very lovely.

What felt like forever, but still not long enough, he pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered my name. I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything so I didn't. We just stood there with our arms around each other.

**3:00**

We didn't get much more cleaning done. We just stood there occasionally snogging.

We heard the door of the trophy room creaking open and we leaped away from each other like two leaping things.

McGee came in and said, "You are both free to go, I hope you both learned your lesson."

I said, "Yes Professor."

Scorpius picked up his bag and walked pass McGee saying, "Yes I did." Then he stopped at the door and said, "See you around, Weasley." And then he winked.

What did that mean?

**10:30**

In my bed replaying the day in my head.

I told Aly everything that happened. After the initial shock wore off, I made her swear to secrecy. She knows death will come of she tells anyone.

When she regained he brain she just said, "Bloody hell."

I said, "What did he mean 'see you around'? Did he mean 'SEE you around' or just 'see you around'?"

Aly suddenly became the Wise Woman or the World and said, "Maybe he just said it because McGee there. Like, he probably didn't want her to know you two had snogged."

I said, "Maybe you're right."

She got off my bed and said, "Of course I am. Goodnight."

Gods, she is sooooo annoying.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews once again!! I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little jealous of Rose in this chapter... getting to snog a Malfoy. lol 


End file.
